


Haven

by Kuukkeli



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Belluww](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belluww/gifts).



He mumbled in his sleep, turning to his side.

And turned again.

And again.

Baring his fangs, he growled quietly.

His legs jerked, his clawed fingers twitched.

His vents clicked on.

He thrashed once, pushing and kicking the blanket off until it was tangled around his legs.

He smelled burned metal. He smelled metal that was burned by acid. There was a cable twisted around his legs. He couldn’t get up.

He tried to free his legs. Panic began to rise. He whimpered and panicked.

Then…

Pain.

Searing, white-hot pain.

It started as single tiny droplets but soon turned into downpour.

And it hurt. It hurt so much.

He couldn’t get away. He couldn’t get-

He screamed. And woke up.

He tried to get rid of the acid that clung to his armor by wiping his arms, his torso, his head, his legs. But the pain, the acid persisted.

He then started clawing at himself as the acid ate away his plating.

Get it off!

_Get it off!_

_**GET IT OFF!** _

“Drift!” the familiar voice sounded but didn’t quite break through.

“DRIFT!” Wing shouted again and grasped the grounder’s arms and turned him to face him.

Drift’s optics were wide, abnormally wide, his vents roared, his spark hammered its way through his chest. He stopped screaming when he saw the jet’s worried face, the bright yellow optics… A whimper escaped his lips as he came back to here-and-now.

The white mech closed him in a safe embrace, cooing softly, “It’s all right, my sky. It’s all right.”

The bi-colored mech’s vents hitched as he tried to calm himself down, his hands looking for a ledge to clutch onto, to prevent him from falling. Another whimper and his finials slanted down as far as they could, his field flaring and jagged.

Wing knew about Drift’s nightmares but didn’t know what they were about for the grounder never told him. He hoped Drift would someday, though…

He kept embracing his upset speedster, murmuring soothing words to him.


End file.
